Straight Into Your Arms
by Cherry Blossom Tomoko
Summary: When T.K. breaks up with Yolei, because of his affair with Kari, Yolei is heartbroken. She finds love in Davis. Daiyako!


daiyako.htm ****

**Straight Into Your Arms**

A/N: "Oh, come on, I don't own Digimon, it's so obvious! I do not own any of the characters in this. This a Daiyako, and I suppose it could also be called a Takari too. If you do not like these couples, that's not my problem, and don't flame me. I will gladly accept any Constructive Criticism, but no flames!"   


**Yolei's POV**   
"T.K., come on!" I chirped, "we'll be late for our date with Kari and Ken, if you don't hurry up!" T.K. emerged, looking harassed and upset. "T.K.?" I asked, worried. T.K. wasn't usually like this, he was usually happy, and fun. "What's wrong?" I asked. 

T.K. ran his hand through his sunny hair, and closed his eyes as if summoning courage. "Yolei … I really need to talk to you, forget the date." he took a deep breath. "A few weeks ago, Kari asked me to help her find a dress for her date with Ken. So, I did. We talked, and laughed, and I knew that I was in love with her." seeing my shocked look, he sighed. "And we kissed. I feel so bad. I wanted to tell you sooner, but you seemed so happy … I couldn't bear to spoil your happiness. Until I realized that it wasn't fair to keep it from you. I'm so sorry." he stared at the floor. "I really am." 

Silence radiated around the room. I let T.K.'s voice drift through, absorbing what he said, but not reacting. I closed her eyes, willing herself to wake up. I didn't. I pinched myself, but it became clear that she wasn't dreaming. "I'm sorry too." I said coldly, and slammed out of the house angrily. I stormed down the steps and crashed into somebody, not even caring who they were. "Watch where you're going!" I shouted, and it all became too much. I burst into floods of tears, and I couldn't stop. I sobbed, still not caring who the person was. 

**Davis's POV**   
"Bad day?" I asked sympathetically. Yolei had crashed into me and was crying, the reason unknown. Feeling awkward, I wrapped my arms around her, to try and help her stop crying. She gasped and looked at me. The minute she realized it was only me, and not some stranger, she relaxed. "What's wrong?" 

"T.K." Yolei wept, her voice rising. "T.K. cheated on me with Kari!" she collapsed into more floods of tears. I shifted nervously, and gave her a hug. "It always happens to me, I never have any luck!" Yolei sobbed. I felt exactly the same way. 

"I know." I said. "Really, I do. I never get who I want. Come to think of it, I never get anyone, full stop." Yolei laughed slightly. "I'm sorry about T.K." I did feel sorry for her. She had got somebody whom she cared for, but they hadn't returned the love. I knew the feeling. I had always liked Kari, but it was never returned. Really painful. It's like buying a Caramel Bar with no caramel in. I held Yolei close to me, partly for her, but also for me. It helped me think that atleast I was good for something. Jun told me I was good for nothing. 

"Thanks, Davis. It's nice to know that somebody cares." Yolei wiped her shining tears away from her eyelashes. "Do you think I could come to your house? I don't want to face my family right now. They'll all want to know every juicy detail, then spread it around." 

"Feel free." I smiled. "I could use some company, my family are all out. I'd normally invite T.K. or Ken around, but Ken is on a date somewhere, and T.K.'s being such a moron right now." I took Yolei's hand. "So you'll just have to do." I joked. 

**Yolei's POV**   
I laughed along with Davis, feeling thankful for him. He was a great friend. "Thanks." I smiled back, feeling better. "Davis," I said, "are you really in love with Kari?" he suddenly stopped walking and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry," I stammered, "I didn't mean …" 

"No, it's okay." he said. "I'll answer the question." he kept staring at his feet, "No, I don't love her. I thought I did, but it was puppy love …" he sighed, "Stupid, I know. The minute you told me that Kari had betrayed Ken, because by having an affair with T.K., she did, I hated her. She hurt one of my best friends!" he growled and clenched his fists. "She's so manipulative, she thinks she can have anybody she wants, with no regard for their feelings!" 

"No." I objected. "She was just confused. She thought that you were maybe somebody she could love, but it turned out you weren't, but by that time, you already had a crush on her. So she tried Ken, but it didn't work. She she's trying T.K. She's just muddled up." 

"She didn't care that T.K was your boyfriend though, did she?" Davis growled. I was silent. No, she didn't, I thought miserably. "She didn't care that Ken had feelings for her, did she? And she didn't mind that I still had feelings for her. She's mean, and she has no consideration for others." 

I sighed. Maybe he was right. But Kari couldn't be as bad as all that. "Maybe." I argued. "But Kari must have some consideration. I mean, she can't be heartless." I saw Davis's house in the distance. "Nearly there." I informed him. "I hope it's warm." 

**Davis's POV**   
"Me too." I shivered. "Here, take this." I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her. She looked gratefully at me. "It's no problem." I smiled. I suddenly realised how pretty Yolei was. Her dreamy magnolia hair fell to her shoulders, like some graceful midnight waterfall. Her soft, gentle chestnut eyes blinked through her large glasses. Her body was slim, and elegant, and her smile was warm, and sweet. "You look nice." I admitted bashfully. 

She blinked, obviously not used to being told this. "Er … thanks." she blushed. "You look nice too." I felt myself blushing too. We reached my house, and I put my arm around her nervously. She flinched a little, but didn't object. We were both bright scarlet by now. A couple of beetroots on my doorstep. 

"Here we are." I smiled. "Is this okay?" I nodded to my arm on her shoulder. She nodded and smiled at me. Relief drifted through me. I was afraid of her screaming abuse at me for it. Any other guy would have gone further, but I told myself not to push it. Yolei was not nice when she wwas in a catastrophic rage. I didn't want the neighborhood telling Jun that I had mucked it up again with a girl. I'd never hear the end of it. Plus, I was beginning to sort of like Yolei. In her own way, Yolei could hold the spotlight just as well as Kari could. 

**Yolei's POV**   
I stared at Davis. I looked at his spiky reddish-brown hair, and the goggles that topped it, and his caring, understanding mahogany eyes. He looked so insecure that I wanted to hug him to make him feel loved. He looked so nervous. He didn't want me to hate him as Kari apparently did. I had never noticed how cute Davis was before. His whole presence radiated insecurity, and the joking-tough exterior was a barrier, to shield himself from the world. He was like Ken. In his own special way. I suddenly threw myself on him, and hugged him. 

"Huh?" he looked at me with question in his eyes. "Was there a reason for that?" I shook my head, bright red. I was so embarassed. Davis grinned at me. I decided to grin back. He leaned in to kiss me. It was a nice kiss. Sweet and soft, not intruding. More shy. Only his head leaned towards mine, and the only part of his body that touched mine were his lips. Our bodies stayed in their original position. When we broke the kiss, Davis went red and looked away. Unlike T.K., he didn't grab me for more. He did comment on whether the kiss was good or bad. He hadn't let his hands wander, and he had been so sweet. I felt myself falling in love with him. The Davis who loved sport, and was loud and brash, had disappeared. In his place, I saw a shy guy who didn't think he was good enough for girls. I turned Davis around to face me. 

"Are we going to go inside?" I asked. Davis looked at the night sky, and the twinkling stars. It began to rain, and we were only sheltered by the doorstep. I could hear the fierce rain beating against the roof of Davis's home. I checked my watch: 8:00PM. It was getting late. "It's so cold." I said, hugging Davis's jacket closer to my shivering body. Davis paused, staring at a star for a second. Then he smiled at me. 

**Davis's POV**   
I stared at a star that was shining brightly through the rushing rain. While all the other stars were faded, this star still shone through. Like Yolei. When all the others girls didn't want to know, Yolei did. "Yeah, let's go inside." I agreed. "You're freezing to death." she kissed me on the cheek, and I blushed. Yolei was so sweet. She had given me a chance, and I only hoped that I could live up to it. Okay, so I wasn't hot or cool, like T.K. I was organized, and focused, like Cody. And I wasn't clever, or quietly cute, like Ken. I was only Davis, the guy she had argued with countless times. 

But the way Yolei was looking at me was amazing. Nobody had ever looked at me like that before. She was looking at me like she really cared about me. Her brown eyes were sparkling with something I had never seen before. I reminded myself, The Digiegg of Love. And the Digiegg of Sincerity. Sudden happiness hit me. Sincere Love! And all I had to give was Courageous Friendship. I reminded myself that I didn't have to be a mould of Matt and Tai, I could always just be myself. "Come on," I grinned at Yolei, and opened the door to my house. Something told me that Yolei was always going to be shining through, like the star she was. 


End file.
